Tenno
The Tenno are a race of warriors, derived from the Orokin race, themselves an offshoot of the Human race. Each Tenno possesses a suit of remote-controlled armor called a Warframe. The combat abilities provided by Warframes are vastly superior to standard military forces; even the most inexperienced Tenno can fight their way through hordes of basic foot soldiers alone, and teams of experienced Tenno can best even the deadliest enemy threats. Each Tenno bears a primary weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon. Their arsenal includes rifles of various types, shotguns, pistols, swords, and exotic melee weapons such as staves, axes, and power gauntlets. Different Warframes offer their own unique powers, ranging from Volt's burst of superhuman agility, to Frost's deadly avalanche. Also, Warframe armor's modular nature allows for major upgrades and wide customization options. Utilizing the arms, armor, and powers at their disposal Tenno squads have adapted to wildly different situations using only a moment of downtime between missions. One of the main differences between base humans and Tenno is lifespan: a Tenno can, naturally, live for over 10,000 years, with them aging at a rate of 1 year (by human standards) for every 15 actual years, until they turn 375, at which point, they've aged to the equivalent of a 25-year old human. At this point, they age at a very slow rate. It is noted that if a Tenno reproduces with a Human or any human offshoot (such as Antarans or Humes), regardless of which individual is the parent, the immediate child will be a Tenno, but will possess additional abilities depending on the offshoot the other parent is (for example: Tenno born from a Hume can control Mist Powers, in addition to the powers of the Void). Any of that child's children, however, will be a hybrid between a Tenno of their type and the race they reproduce with (meaning they would have to reproduce with another Tenno to create another 'full' Tenno child). History At the height of their Empire's reign, the Orokin became embroiled in a war with the Sentients: a creation of theirs long ago sent to the Tau System to prepare for colonization, whose advanced technologies allowed them to quickly adapt to every attempt by the Orokin to defeat them. Each attempt by the Orokin to defeat the Sentients failed, so they turned in desperation to their last hope: the Tenno. The Tenno were created in an incident long before the war, during the so-called "Void Era", when a ship called the Zariman Ten Zero became involved in a void-jump accident that sent it lost in the chaotic sub-dimensional space known as the Void. When the ship reemerged from the Void and was recovered years later, the only survivors found were children, whose exposure to the Void's energies had twisted and changed them, giving them inexplicable powers and abilities. Feared and reviled, the survivors of the Zariman nonetheless were of great interest to the Orokin. Initial experiments on how to harness the children's powers though led to several fatal accidents, which showed the danger their uncontrolled powers could wreak both on themselves and on others. It was the work of an Orokin researcher named Margulis that led to a breakthrough; through dreams, the children could focus and control their powers. However, this research would then be taken from her after she was executed for trying to protect the children, and used to create a process known as Transference; the children's consciousness's and powers could be remotely channeled through a surrogate body called a Warframe: a specially-made techno-organic humanoid battle frame designed to enhance and focus the children's powers, using a device known as a Somatic Link. Not only did the process grant greater control over their powers, but with no fear of self-destruction the powers could be used to their fullest potential. The survivors would be placed in Somatic Link pods in a facility known as the Reservoir located on the Moon, to control their surrogate bodies in a secure location away from their enemies. These operators, newly-christened as the "Tenno", were taught the ways of war. With the combination of advanced technologies and esoteric powers, the Tenno began to turn the tide against the Sentients, allowing them to vanquish the Orokin's enemies across many battles. The end of the Sentient threat should have been the end of the Orokin's struggles, but it was not to be. As the Orokin were celebrating their victory by bestowing the Tenno with honors, the Warframes struck, destroying the Orokin's leadership and throwing the empire into chaos, an event that would herald the end of the Orokin Empire. This was prompted due to the fact that the Orokin's leadership had, in fact, been using Ascaris Technology to forcibly control the Tenno, and around that time, a Sentient Agent called 'Natah', who infiltrated the Orokin, disabled the Warframes' Ascaris units, allowing the Tenno to lash out. Originally meant to infiltrate the Orokin to destroy the Tenno, Natah, grew close to the Tenno she was supposed to destroy. Betraying her own kind, Natah used her considerable powers to hide the Moon within the Void, keeping the Reservoir and the Tenno they hold hidden from the Sentients, and the Warframes scattered throughout the Origin System were made to sleep in cryostasis. Natah, taking on the mantle of the Tenno's caretaker and guide, remade herself as the Lotus, before reawakening them. Soon, after Donovan Epide and Emilia Gishki arrived in the Origin System and helped them defeat the Tenno's enemies, the Tenno were finally able to settle down: while they kept their weapons and Warframes, they finally had the time to settle down and be...people, rather than warriors. Sigma Draconis Tenno A population of Tenno was created by Daniel Mitchell, using either the Create Ring or through Cloning, as warriors for his Phoenix Imperium. These Tenno took on the same traits as their Milky Way counterparts. Furthermore, evidence that Tenno from the Milky Way Galaxy came to at some point in the distant past Orbis Terrae is evident, due to the fact that some Wizarding bloodlines possess Tenno DNA intermingled in them. The most famous of such bloodlines, and the one possessing the most Tenno blood in them, is the now extinct-in-name Lovegood bloodline, of which, the blood of the only remaining member of it, Luna Mitchell née Lovegood, is 1/20th Tenno DNA. Said Tenno DNA was also extracted and analyzed, and added to Daniel as well, meaning all of their biological children are 1/20th Tenno as well. Gallery TennoFactionNewLook.png|Various Warframes, the main means for Tenno to fight Luna Box.png|Luna Mitchell née Lovegood, currently the remaining natural Orbis Terrae Wizard-Tenno Hybrid with the greatest concentration of Tenno DNA in her system (1/20th, or 5%, Tenno DNA)